swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Beast
See also: Beasts Beasts have an Intelligence of 1 or 2. They roll their other five Ability Scores as normal. Beasts that show above average cunning usually have a good Wisdom score. Beasts increase only one Ability Score by one point every fourth level (Instead of increasing two scores by one point each). However, they gain Feats normally as they advance in level. A beast that gains an Intelligence of 3 or higher as a result of an ability increase is eligible to Multiclass. Beasts do not gain Talents or starting Feats, do not add their beasts class level to their Defense scores, and do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. Examples of Beasts in Star Wars Acklay, Dewback, Nexu, Rancor, Reek, Tauntaun, Wampa. Game Rule Information Beasts have the following game statistics: Hit Points At each level, Beasts gain a number of hit points equal to 1d8 + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Beasts do not gain Force Points. Class Skills At 1st level, Beasts become Trained in a number of Skills equal to 1 + their Intelligence modifier (Minimum of 1). They can select their Trained Skills from the below list: * Acrobatics * Climb * Endurance * Initiative * Jump * Perception * Stealth * Survival * Swim Class Features Beasts gain the below Class Features at 1st level: Natural Armor Many Beasts have thick hides or scales that grant a Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. The amount of Natural Armor varies from creature to creature. A Beast's Natural Armor bonus is never higher than it's Beast Class Level. Natural Weapons A Beast has one or more Natural Weapon attacks (See below). It applies it's Strength bonus on melee attack rolls made with Natural Weapons, and it's Dexterity bonus on ranged attacks made with Natural Weapons. If a Beast has two or more Natural Weapons, it may make attacks with all of them at no penalty when using the Full Attack Action. A Beast gains a bonus on damage rolls made with it's Natural Weapons equal to one-half it's Beast Class Level, rounded down. A Beast is proficient with it's own Natural Weapons, but not with any other weapon group. The most common Natural Weapon attacks for Beasts are summarized below: Bite: '''A Bite attack deals an amount of Piercing damage determined by the beasts size: '''Claw: '''A Claw attack an amount of Slashing damage determined by the beasts size: '''Gore: '''The creature impales opponents with a horn or antler, dealing an amount of Piercing damage determined by the beasts size: '''Slam: '''The creature batters opponents with an appendage, dealing an amount of Bludgeoning damage determined by the Beast's size: '''Sting: '''A Sting deals Piercing damage, and may also inject a Poison. Sting damage is determined by the Beast's size: '''Species Traits Some Beasts have adapted to living in extreme environments, and gain special bonuses and traits, as summarized below: Airborne: '''May reroll Initiative checks, but must keep the reroll result, even is it is worse. '''Aquatic: '''Can't drown in water, and doesn't need to make Swim checks, also possess Low-Light Vision. '''Arctic: '''May reroll Survival checks made to endure extreme cold, keeping the better result. '''Desert: '''May reroll Survival checks made to endure extreme heat, keeping the better result. '''Subterranean: '''May reroll Perception checks, but must keep the reroll result, even if it is worse; also possess Darkvision. '''Space-Dwelling: Immune to the effects of Vacuum in space. Suffers the effects of Vacuum within planetary atmospheres. Size Modifier A Beast applies a Size Modifier to it's Reflex Defense and Stealth checks based on its Size. A Beast of Large Size or bigger also gains a Size bonus to it's Damage Threshold. Multiclassing A Beast with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can Multiclass into any Heroic Class. Beasts with an Intelligence of 1 or 2 cannot Multiclass.